1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium, which specify an image relating a predetermined moment from among a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-30669 discloses a technology which specifies an image of a golf player at the moment when he/she hits a golf ball from a moving image of the golf player who performs a series of golf swing. More specifically, the technology or the apparatus uses Doppler sensor to detect a position of the golf ball hit by the golf player, thereby calculating a speed of the ball, and specifies an image at the impact moment from a moving image previously recorded in a ring buffer based on a processing time required for calculating the speed of the golf ball.